


Birthday Cake

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Type 1 Diabetes, diabetic!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.Anon asked:Oooooo! What about the boys trying to bake diabetic John a cake for his birthday that he can actually eat and failing miserably at it, but the effort is still appreciated





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> “Did you get the whipped cream?” Freddie asks as he stirs a bowl.
> 
> “Yeah. Already put it in,” Brian says, distracted by the oven.
> 
> “This says regular whipped cream,” Roger says, looking at the container.
> 
> “Yeah. And?” Brian asks.
> 
> “We needed light whipped cream. This frosting will kill John. Oh my god,” Roger says before throwing the container right at Brian’s dumb head.

The boys buy a diabetic baking book and spend a week trying to make the recipes and perfect them.

The thing is, baking is an art and none of them bake.

They fail again and again, their sugar free, low carb cakes coming out deflated, vile and disgusting looking.

“Have we tried using organic applesauce?” Brian asks, flipping frantically through the book.

“Of course, we’ve tried it!” Roger growls, flour all over his face.

“Perhaps, we can make him a fruit bowl instead…” Freddie muses to himself, poking at their third disaster cake.

When they start practicing the frosting, that’s another hellish nightmare none of them anticipated.

“Did you get the whipped cream?” Freddie asks as he stirs a bowl.

“Yeah. Already put it in,” Brian says, distracted by the oven.

“This says regular whipped cream,” Roger says, looking at the container.

“Yeah. And?” Brian asks.

“We needed _light _whipped cream. This frosting will kill John. Oh my god,” Roger says before throwing the container right at Brian’s dumb head.

Somehow. Through the power of teamwork and some vodka, the boys end up making a decent enough cake to present to John on his birthday. 

The dye the frosting yellow and put strawberries on top and put it in a fancy cake stand. When John walks into the dining room to see his specially hand made cake, candles stuck in it and everything, he can’t help but to smile. His friends are way too sweet.

“All this for me?” He asks, sitting down on the chair in front of it. On closer inspection, the cake is lopsided and frosted badly, but it’s his cake and it doesn’t matter how it looks. Just how it tastes.

After they light the candles and sing happy birthday, everyone is given a slice. The boys don’t even take a bite of theirs, looking intently at John as he shoves a forkful into his mouth.

John’s face is neutral as he chews slowly and swallows. He clears his throat, his lips suddenly tense, as if suppressing a frown.

“W-Wow, guys. This is something. Really. Thanks,” he says, smiling at everyone.

Freddie hurriedly takes a bite of the cake, gagging. “Oh my god, this is awful! Bloody awful!”

Brian and Roger follow suit, both of them spitting it out or choking.

“So sorry, Deacy! We tried so hard to make you something sweet for you birthday. This tastes like ass,” Brian says all dejected.

“How do you know what ass tastes like?” Roger asks from the kitchen where he was throwing away his retched cake.

John snorted but waved a dismissive hand. “It’s alright! I can see you all put so much effort into this. It looked rather lovely anyways. Maybe next time?”

They all solemnly nodded, hoping their baking skills were up to par next year.

“And, uh, well, my mum made me a chocolate cake. That doesn’t taste like bum. Wanna have that instead?”

John’s mum was a diabetic cooking and baking whiz. Of course she could make a cake, a _**chocolate **_cake that was diabetic friendly.

But who were they to say no to cake?

The 4 of them sat in John’s living room, happily eating chocolate cake, frosting all over their mouths like kids, laughing and giggling at their old stories and jokes.


End file.
